Infrared thermal imaging instruments are commonly used for obtaining temperature profiles of objects such as industrial machines or components of operating equipment. Inspecting an object's operating temperature conditions can reveal whether a failure is imminent or a machinery adjustment is necessary.
Imaging instruments typically sense an image using an array of sensors and store data representing the scene in a memory located in the instrument. The stored image data can then be presented to a user on a local display integrated into the imaging instrument. Typically, the stored image data can also be transferred to a host computer for remote display and further processing.
To date, existing imaging solutions have not been capable of imaging a scene using a sensor array in an imaging device and displaying a real-time image of the scene on both an integrated or local display and on a remote display on a host computer. For quite a few applications, however, it is desirable to display an image on both a local display on an imaging instrument and on a remote display in real-time, as well as to provide additional benefits.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed invention.